Vengence
by BeautifulDisaster88
Summary: When a childhood friend of Drake's is murdered, he takes it upon himself to find the killers. Upon looking back on his friend's life, he ponders their friendship before reaching a horrifing conclusion
1. Default Chapter

"No! Please!" On all fours she begged, pleading for her life.

"I'm afraid that won't work" he said "You see, we've got no use for you anymore, and we certainly can't let you go running off and blabbing, can we?" he paused and leaned close to her face, which held an expression of pure disgust. Touching her chin, he continued "But I must admit", he said with a sadistic smile "it's been fun"

As he pulled away, his partner aimed his handgun and took a single shot.

"Let's go" He said, showing no emotion "Someone would have heard that"

Every breath she took felt like a knife through her heart. As she watched them run off, she said, with what she knew was her last breath, "I forgive you. And God will, too"

**Young Girl Raped and Murdered**

The burgundy-haired teen read the headline over and over again in disbelief. He didn't want to believe it; the thought of it alone tore him up inside. But it was true, and in the bottom of his heart, he knew it was.

There was a picture directly below those fateful words. Drake Parker recognized the honey blonde curls and beautiful, crystal blue eyes immediately. She had been a close friend of his since preschool.

It was just after 2 o'clock that morning when Drake received that terrible phone call. He normally wouldn't have bee awake at that hour, and it was pure chance that he had gone downstairs to get a drink at the time that the phone rang. He half wished that he had missed the call; it would have saved him 4 hours of pain. But the other half of him was glad that he was told by her parents instead of picking up the morning paper and finding out that she had been brutally raped and murdered.

Walter, Audrey, and Josh sat at the kitchen table. Megan was at school, where both Drake and Josh should have been, but stayed home considering the circumstances.

"I've never seen him like this" Audrey sighed as she looked over at her son. "He's heartbroken"

"Can you blame him?" Walter said sadly "He's had a lot pinned on him. I'd be heartbroken, too, if I were going through what he is"

"How long did you say they've been friends, mom?" Josh asked

"Oh, forever" Audrey told him "Since preschool"

"No wonder he's so upset" Josh said sadly "I can't stand to see him like this. I'm gonna go talk to him"

As Josh got up, Audrey opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. Josh walked into the living room and sat down next to his brother.

"It's terrible what happened"

Drake gave a slight nod, but otherwise made no acknowledgment of his brother.

"Mom says you and her were friends since preschool"

"If you don't mind, I kind of want to be left alone for a while" Drake said meekly "You understand, right?"

Josh nodded "Yeah, I understand. But if you need to talk about it, you know where to find me"

Josh patted his brother on the back and got up. But just before he reached the kitchen, Drake spoke.

"It isn't fair" He said shakily

Josh returned to his brother

"How someone so innocent could be murdered" Drake continued, his eyes filling with tears "Someone as great as Nickki"

Drake stood up, clutching the newspaper in his hands

"No leads!" he said angrily as he threw the paper unto the floor

Tears were pouring down his face, which was heated red with anger.

"Whoever did this is gonna get away with it!"

Drake threw over the table, breaking two glasses and spilling root beer and cereal onto the carpet.

"No, Drake" Josh said, trying to keep calm "They won't get away. The police will find them"

"No, no they won't" Drake said, his voice shaking severly "Because I'm gonna find them first. And when I'm finished with them, there won't be anything left for the police."


	2. Memories

**I kinda forgot the disclaimer. So, as you probably know, I don't own Drake and Josh. (Although I'd gladly allow them to own me. lol)**

Drake didn't get a minute of sleep that night. As he lay on his loft, staring at the ceiling, he allowed his mind to wander. The memories of Nickki flooded his thoughts, and he longed to return to them, even the most dreadful times, just to be near to her.

"One…Two…Three…"

Nickki beat at her punching bag at an alarming rate. Her thick, honey-blonde curls were tied up into a messy ponytail and her big, usually warm and friendly crystal blue eyes were focused, completely concentrated on beating the life out of the defenseless red bag in front of her.

Drake sat on the desk across form her, drumming his feet on the side.

"Little sisters are such a pain" Drake complained "Yesterday, she took my basketball out of my room, and when she was playing with it in the living room, she hit mom's lamp and broke it. AndI got in trouble for it! It was almost half and before…Are you even listening to me?"

"Yep" Nickki said, breathing heavily "It was something along the lines of 'Blah blah blah, little sisters are a pain, life is so unfair'"

"Ahhh, you do listen" Drake said in mock sweetness

"You love Megan, and you know it" Nickki said, smiling

"Yeah, you're right" Drake shrugged "But she can be so much trouble"

Nickki finished her reps and put her hands to her knees, breathing heavily

"Hey," Drake said a moment later "Are you busy Saturday?"

"Not that I know of" Nickki said contemplatively "Why?"

"Well," Drake sighed "My dad's coming over, and you know he and I don't get along…"

"So you want me to come over so you're not alone with him?"

"Could you?" Drake asked with begging eyes

"No problem" Nickki said as she took off her boxing gloves and set them down on the desk next to Drake "What time?"

"He said he'd be there at noon" Drake said "So we can expect him at four or five, I guess"

Drake wasn't surprised when Nickki didn't reply to his last comment. Drake knew that she disliked his father and knew what a deadbeat he was. Drake, on the othe hand, hated him with a passion.

"Drake?"

Megan cautiously entered her brothers' room. Her face held a mixture of sympathy and fear.

"Hey, Megan" Drake said, trying to pretend nothing was wrong. The family had made to conscience decision not to tell her what had happened yet.

"I know what happened" Megan said sadly "It's on the front page of the paper, and it's all over the news. I'm really sorry, Drake. I'll miss her, too."

"Come here, Meg" Drake said as he sat up

Megan slowly approached her brother's loft and climbed up with little effort.

"Listen to me" Drake said, taking his sister's hands in his own "What happened to Nickki could happen to anyone. I don't want you to ever have to go through what she did"

Drake placed his hands on either side of his little sister's face.

"Nickki was naïve. She trusted everyone"

Drake pressed his forehead to Megan's.

"And that's the reason she's gone"

Those last words pained him immensely and caused his eyes to fill with tears.

"You're scaring me" Megan said, and her eyes told him that she was telling the truth

"Good. You need to be scared" Drake said, almost yelling "Nickki wasn't scared of anything, and now what?"

"Promise me," Drake said, pressing his hand tighter on his sister "That you'll never trust a man"

"Stop, please"

"Promise me!" Drake hissed through clenched teeth

"Okay, I promise" Megan struggled out of her brother's grip and scurried off the loft and out of the room.

Drake watched his sister leave. He feel back and placed his arm over his face. He then proceeded to cry like he never had in all his 16 years.


	3. ch3

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad people are reading this! I had some trouble posting the last chapter. There was supposed to be a line of asterisks before and after Drake's memory (from when Nickki was boxing until Megan came into the room) from present. So, from now on, all memories will be in bold**

Drake lay sprawled out on the living room couch the next day. Josh had returned to school, something which Drake was in no mental state to do, leaving his brother with no one to talk to.

Instead of watching T.V. and eating junk food (Drake hadn't touched any food since he got the phone call), he stared at the floor and tried his best not to think about anything.

It was about noon when the doorbell rang. He made no attempt to answer it, and his mother, who had stayed home to tend to him, hurried to the door.

When Audrey opened the door to see two police, Drake glanced over for little more than a second or two. Normally, his inquisitive nature would have taken over, but on this particular day, he didn't care in the least.

"Drake, honey," Audrey called to her son after a few minutes of speaking with them "These officers would like to speak to you"

"Mr. Parker," the shorter of the two said as he approached the couch "I'm officer Austin, and this officer Montgomery." he gestured to his partner, who was tall and black. He gave a partial smile and half wave when Drake looked over at him.

"We need you to come down to the station" Montgomery said "We understand that you were a friend of the young girl who was murdered yesterday morning"

"Raped and murdered" Drake scoffed, not even giving the officer the simple courtesy of eye contact.

"We have reason to believe," he continued, ignoring Drake's comment "That whoever did this to her was someone she knew, since that's the case in most murders"

"Rapes and murders" Drake said, still refusing to look at Montgomery

"Not necessarily" Montgomery said "Rapists tend to be more random with their victims, while murderers usually set off after a particular person"

"Get on with it, Montgomery" Austin said with no emotion

Drake scowled at him

"We need to bring you in for questioning" Montgomery continued "We now that it may be hard for you, but you can tell us more about her than a crime scene, and talking to you may help us find mur- the people who raped and murdered your friend" he corrected himself, remembering Drake's comments

"Anything to find who did this" Drake said, forcing himself to stand up

"We appreciate it, Mr.Parker" Montgomery placed his hand on Drake's shoulder. Drake wished he hadn't.

"We'll have him back by four" Austin said to Audrey

Drake scowled. Would it really take that long?

Drake followed to officers outside. He really didn't want to go, but he'd do anything to find whoever did this.

::Drake sat in the small room where he and his brother were interrogated once before. But this time, it was much more important than stolen grills.

"Drake" Montgomery said kindly "Can you think of anyone who disliked your friend?"

"No" Drake said honestly "Everyone loved her"

"What were you doing at the time of the Murder?" Austin snapped

"Sleeping, I guess" Drake shrugged

"Can anyone verify that?"

"No, my family was sleeping too"

Suddenly it hit him. The realization of it made him want to beat Austin to a bloody pulp. He couldn't believe it. Austin suspected him of Nickki's rape and murder.

"Oh, I see" Austin paused "Montgomery, take young Mr. Parker and collect a semen sample"

"No!" Drake pounded his fist so hard on the desk that the whole room shook.

"Well, if you have nothing to hide, I certainly don't see why not"

It took every once of will power in his body to keep himself from leaping onto Austin and beating his head in. He looked over to Montgomery, praying he'd do something to help him.

"Mark, you and I both know that that is a ridiculous request" Montgomery said, seemingly reading the his mind "You know as well as I do that Drake didn't do it. Give that kid a break. His friend is dead, for crying out loud! The last thing he needs right now is you on his back. Come'on, Drake," he turned to the grateful teen "I'll take you home"

Drake followed Montgomery out of the interrogation room. He took one hateful look back at Ausin, which was retuned immediately.


	4. Seduction

Despite multiple protests and a well put up fight, Drake returned to school the following Monday.

As he walked down the hallways, he couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him. He could feel dozens of eyes on him, and hear whispers following him around every corner. But every time he turned around to see who was staring at him or quietly gossiping about him to a friend, they'd look quickly away and stop talking and busy themselves with important tasks like rustling their papers or fixing their hair.

Drake was highly annoyed and still miserable when he saw his girlfriend later that morning.

"Hey" she said seductively "How's the hottest guy in school?"

"Terrible" Drake mumbled

"Well, you seem happy to see me" she whined sarcastically "Don't I get a good morning kiss?"

Drake didn't answer.

"Com'on, Drake. Can't you forget about _her_?"

"Heather, I…"

"Shush, I have something to tell you" she pouted. She flipped her long brown hair and pretended to be mad.

"Fine, tell me then" Drake said indifferently

"Well, I've been thinking…" She said, drumming her long fingernails on Drake's chest "and I've mad a decision. Drake, I want you to be my first"

Drake's heart skipped a beat. He was, in fact, a virgin, but probably wouldn't be if he had his way. On any other day, he'd be thrilled at the news he had just received. After all, he was a hormone-driven 16 year old boy. But on this day, he was discontented, even angered, that Heather was thinking about sex at a time she knew he was grieving so much.

"So, what do you say?" She stretched her arms across Drake's shoulders. He took a moment to study her anxious face. Her dark eyes were dull and unattractive compared to the gorgeous blue ones of his now deceased best friend. Heather's face was nowhere near as pretty as Nickki's and wore far too much makeup, something which Nickki avoided completely and still managed to undoubtedly be the prettiest girl in school.

"Well?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean, 'I don't know'?" she snapped

"I mean, I'm not sure if we're ready. I'm not sure if _I'm_ ready"

"That's ridiculous" Heather said "you've been trying to get me to sleep with you for weeks"

"I know, but with all that's happened…"

Heather huffed. Drake knew that she was never fond of Nickki.

"Look…" Drake said "I know you were never friends with her, but she was important to me, and I'm gonna need some time"

Heather leaned against the nearest locker and gave him an if-looks-could-kill stare.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Drake started to his next class and took one look back at his girlfriend, who was still giving him a nasty look.


	5. Chapter 5

Drake sat in his room later that day, thinking about what Heather had said. Five days ago, Drake would have needed no persuasion to comply with her request, but since the tragedy, the subject of his virginity seemed to go much deeper than a 16 year old's pride.

As he mentally debated his answer, for a fraction of a second he thought of asking Nickki for her opinion, before giving a sigh of disappointment upon remembering that she was gone. But he knew what she would have said, and five-days ago Drake wouldn't have liked it.

**Drake and Nickki leaned against a row of lockers, waiting for friend so they could go out to lunch.**

"**So Nick" Drake asked "You're still coming over Saturday, right?"**

"**Absolutely" She said dreamily, watching Colin O'Conel, her current obsession, walk down the hall. She scowled as his girlfriend went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Drake, however, held back a laugh and shook his head. Nickki was pitiful. **

**Just as Colin and his girlfriend ventured out of sight, another guy, whom Drake did not know, approached them.**

"**Hi" He said nervously, looking at Nickki "You don't know me…but…I was wondering…"**

**Drake knew he was about to ask her out, prompting him to give this strange boy a filthy look. He had always been over-protective of Nickki, and, just as an older brother would keep his watchful, loving eyes on a sister, Drake saw it his duty to protect her. Even when she didn't need protecting.**

**The boy took a deep breath "I'm sorry. I just really like you, and if you're not doing anything this weekend"**

"**I'm sorry" she said genuinely "I'm busy this weekend. Maybe another time?"**

"**Oh, I get it"**

"**No, really! I'd love to go out with you. Here's my number" Nickki pulled a pen from her pocket and quickly wrote her name and number on his hand.**

**When the boy finally left, Drake turned to Nickki. "Why do you have to do that?"**

"**Do what!"**

"**That" Drake said "Make dates with guys you don't even know. He didn't even give you his name"**

"**Sorry" She said sarcastically "I couldn't bring myself to say 'No, I won't spare you one date, I'm out of your league'!"**

"**I don't like you running out with strange guys. I don't trust them"**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Guys are manipulative" Drake shrugged "He could talk you into doing something you don't really want to do"**

"**Drake" Nickki said "Are you suggesting that I'd actually sleep with him? You know how I feel about premarital sex"**

"**It's not you I'm worried about" Drake said**

"**Don't be a doofus" she said "I'm a big girl"**

Nickki's ideas on dating were very old fashioned. In all her 16 years, she had never made out and had never had a boyfriend


	6. Chapter 6

At dinner that night, Drake said so little that Josh and his parents knew something was the matter.

"Nothin' really" Drake lied after Josh asked him what was bothering him. He paused for a moment "Has my dad called?"

Everyone went quiet. Mr. Parker hadn't called in months. When his mother shook her head, Drake sighed. He would have thought his father would have at least called to offer his condolences after the tragedy, but he hadn't. Drake also would have liked to ask him advice on the Heather situation, but if he hadn't called yet, he probably wasn't going to.

"I'm going over there" Drake said "I'm not that hungry, anyway"

Drake left the table and grabbed his keys. His dad was going to talk to him whether he wanted to or not.

Drake took a deep breath before knocking on the door to his father's home.

No answer.

He tried again, but there was still no answer.

Drake twisted the doorknob and found it unlocked. Upon entering the house, he found it creepily quiet.

"Dad!" He called out "Dad, it's me. I need to talk to you!"

Everything in the house had a layer of dust over it, and it looked like no one had been in it in days or even weeks. Feeling disappointed, Drake went over to the computer and sat down. Maybe some of his friends were online.

As soon as he turned on the computer, Drake was horror stricken with what he saw. A page popped up, completely filled with pictures of Nickki.

There was a picture of her at the park, one of her at school, and even one of her in the shower, along with countless others obviously taken without her consent. _His dad had been stalking her._

Drake's eyes were wide with terror as he made the realization that his own father had raped and killed his best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

::** It's been years since I last visited this site to update stories, but every now and then I get a little email reminding me of my former obsession with fanfiction. I logged in today and reread my old stories, and I must admit that I'm a bit embarrassed by them. The posted dates inform me that I wrote this particular story when I was a freshman in high school, which explains its flaming terrible-ness. But, of all my old and poorly written FFs, this is the one I hate the least. My fiancé is out and I'm home alone with a few hours to lose, so why not indulge my forgotten 14-year-old self and see where I can go with this? ::**

Destiny has been tragically interrupted. The fantasies that had played like a favorite scene from a favorite movie in Drake's young mind had been ripped from him. He had kissed and held and whispered into the ears of so many other girls, but when he laid alone in bed there had been only one who would slip into his thoughts. He dreamt of the day when she'd finally be lying in bed next to him. Lost in a sea of honey curls, his hands would caress her hips and explore the soft curvature of her body. She'd giggle and reveal that brilliant smile, and the sight of it would send butterflies to his stomach. He'd take a moment just to stare at her, to take in every inch of her exposed body, to revel in how incredibly lucky he was to have her. Unable to contain himself, he'd pounce on top of her. She'd giggle again and his lips would dive into hers, frantic to taste her kiss. Flesh to flesh, hands to hands, passionately wrapped up in each other. Love. He'd enter her, feeling her from the inside. He's moan out and pull her head into his for another kiss. His love. His future. His wife.

She would have been his.

But that was gone now. She was gone now. Her life and virginity had been stolen by… God, he couldn't even process the thought.

He sat still at the computer desk. It could have been minutes or hours or weeks or days. He was oblivious to time, oblivious to all emotion. Should he call the police? Find his father and kill him himself? Did it even matter? Everything that had ever mattered is gone.


End file.
